In the past fishing lures have been proposed such as in the Capra U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,927 without disclosing a practical method of connecting the material to the lure. Others have used metal connectors to connect material to the lure, the Keller U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,519 is one such example.